


To Read

by royaltywithoutacrown



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, Recommendations, fic recommendations, sort of but not really a ranking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltywithoutacrown/pseuds/royaltywithoutacrown
Summary: I will upload this weekly!Basically will just be a list of fics that I've read over the past week that I think are good enough to recommend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hello there!

This isn't a work, so sorry about that.

Every Friday, I will upload a new list of fanfics that I think are really good. 

They're just recommendations, are will most likely be from the fics I've read in the past week.

All lists will be in order from least to greatest by word count.

Suggestions welcome! I will of course have to read the work first before recommending it, but otherwise, do let me know of other works that you enjoyed!

The first list will be up by the end of this Friday, March 12. 

Hope you enjoy!


	2. 12 March, 2021; List 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first list! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In order by word count:

1\. Golden Clocks (Priceless)   
\- by LivelyColorfulWorld  
\- 19,643 words, 1 chapter  
\- MarkHyuck  
\- Teen and Up  
\- Enemies to Lovers  
\- Marching band AU  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995088

2\. take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)   
\- by JingNI, dreamdoll  
\- 24,122 words, 1 chapter  
\- ChenJi  
\- Teen and Up  
\- MCD  
\- Heavy angst  
\- Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810994

3\. Sunsoaked  
\- by spicyboyfriend  
\- 44,540 words, 1 chapter  
\- MarkHyuck  
\- Teen and Up  
\- Slow burn  
\- Flower shop AU  
\- Angst  
~Please check other tags for TW~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224047

4\. flying and falling  
\- by conclusions (introductions)  
\- 49,328 words, 3 chapters  
\- NoMin  
\- Teen and Up  
\- Hogwarts AU  
\- Light Angst  
\- Slow burn  
\- Half-Veela Jaemin  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644845/chapters/51612943

5\. someday; love of mine  
\- by letterstothemoon  
\- 51,958 words, 2 chapters  
\- MarkHyuck  
\- Mature  
\- MCD  
\- Childhood friends to lovers  
\- Angst, hurt/comfort  
~Please check other tags for TW~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456995/chapters/69732129

6\. JUMP:START  
\- by princepixel  
\- 54,226 words, 6 chapters (the last chapter is a works cited page, so the fic itself is actually 5 chapters)  
\- NoRen  
\- Teen and Up  
\- Astronauts AU  
\- Fluff and angst, hurt/comfort  
\- Strangers to lovers  
\- Sciency (the author put a lot of time and effort doing research for this!)  
~Please check other tags for TW~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421102/chapters/67027030

7\. a little extraordinary  
\- by saddermachine  
\- 118,796 words, 24 chapters  
\- MarkHyuck  
\- Teen and Up  
\- Fluff and angst  
\- High school AU  
\- Mark is a demon  
~Please check other tags for TW~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982026/chapters/18262963

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this week!
> 
> I'll have another list posted next Friday :D
> 
> I take recommendations in the comments, but keep in mind two things:
> 
> 1\. I have to read the work first before recommending it, that's pretty self-explanatory
> 
> 2\. Don't comment your own works. You may only recommend works by other people.


End file.
